This invention relates to bait holders for use in fishing and more particularly for use where relatively large bait sections and bivalves such as muscles and the like are used. Present methods of holding bait involve piercing the bait with a hook or wrapping the line to which a hook is attached around the bait. It has been found that when using these methods bait may be easily pulled from the hooks. Furthermore, when casting the bait often becomes dislodged. These problems are more critical when fishing with bivalves such as muscles and clams. The present invention overcomes these problems in that the opened shell of the bivalve is securely clamped and the hooks, which form part of the assembly, are then embedded in the flesh of the bait. With the bait secured in this manner, there is less probability of loss of the bait during the fishing operation. The Hearne U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,150 has approached the problem by clamping the bait to the hook shank. This method does not afford the flexibility of the present invention and the size and type of bait and the size of the hook may dictate against the use of the Hearne invention in many instances. The present invention is not limited in any respect to bait size, size of the hook or number of hooks to be used as are other methods currently in use.